This application brings together a multidisciplinary group of 21 independently funded principal investigators and 18 additional professional supporting personnel from the Departments of Medicine, Surgery, Patholology, Diagnostic Radiology, Laboratory Medicine, Physiology, Human Genetics and Cell Biology at Yale School of Medicine, in order to further the study of liver structure, function and disease at this institution. The Center focuses on 5 major themes: (1) Mechanisms of hepatic transport and bile secretion; (2) Hepatic metabolic functions including bilirubin metabolism, effects of ethanol, and genetic aspects of mitochondrial enzyme function: (3) Hepatic fibrogenesis: (4) Splanchnic hemodynamics; and (5) Human liver transplantation. The research activities of the Center are broad, and range from fundamental studies of the biology of the hepatocyte to the immediate relevancy of the evaluation of the human liver transplant. The principle goals of the Center are to: (1) stimulate multidisciplinary interactions; (2) efficiently organize time consuming or costly techniques and procedures in Core Facilities for multiple use: (3) stimulate basic scientists to become involved in one or more of the Center's areas of research interest: (4) capitalize on important new research opportunities through pilot feasibility projects; and, (5) create an institutional environmental that will greatly amplify progress in answering problems in this important area of Digestive Disease.